Appreciate
by tiva.mcabby.ncis.fan
Summary: Mitchie is at the verge of dying. She spent her last moments with her true love, Shane. Smitchie one-shot Disclaimer: I do not own anything!


**Summary: Mitchie is at the verge of dying. She spent her last moments with her true love, Shane. Smitchie one-shot**

**I know that I haven't finish my first story but hopefully by April I'll be doing it again...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

" Shane," Mitchie said quietly.

" Yes?" Shane approached her carefully.

Mitchie was diagnosed of cancer last month after a 1 year marriage with Shane. After 2 rounds of chemotherapy, her doctor told her, that they can't do anything. The cancer cells have spread on her body.

" Come here please. Sing to me anything." Mitchie pleaded. Shane nodded and started to sing softly.

" You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason why I'm singing.  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me.  
I need to find you, I gotta find you" Shane finished the song with tears in his eyes.

" Hey, why are you crying? I'm still here." Mitchie said with a big smile, Shane will remember the most about her.

" Nah! Just emotional!" Shane said defensively.

" Shane, promise me something." Mithie pleaded.

" Anything, anything for you." Shane answered.

" When I die, I want you to move on with your life. I want you to find another girl to love and who will make you happy." Mitchie said.

" I can't do that to you, Mitch" Shane said and once again there were tears in his eyes.

" I know, but that's how life is. I can't stay much longer. Stay here. " Mitchie said knowingly.

" Don't say that. You will still be here in the morning, with a big smile on your face and kissing me good morning" Shane said pleadingly.

" Now I know, how Nick Jonas felt when he wrote the song 'Appreciate'. It's one of my favorite songs." Mitchie said." Can you sing the Chorus for me?" Mitchie added.

Shane nodded and snuggled on to Mitchie while he sang.

" My girl turns sweet 16 today,  
She's beautiful, so beautiful  
It might get rough sometimes, but I hope she keeps the faith  
I wish I grabbed a chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take the time and Appreciate"

When the last line was sung, Shane felt Mitchie losing grip. He saw her pass before his eyes. She was wearing a smile on her face. At that, Shane cried openly while cradling a lifeless Mitchie in his arms.

* * *

Shane spent the next week attending to the guests who came for Mitchie's funeral. Connie and Steve, Mitchie's parents, helped him allthroughout. He was in such a daze after all that happened. All their friends from Camp Rock was there: Caitlyn, Tess, Ella, Peggy, Lola, Barron, Sander, Andy, Brown and Dee.

* * *

At the day of the funeral, Shane kept hidden in their room, reminiscing all the days when they met from the day they were married and the last few days she spent with him in this same room.

" Shane?" Connie said from the door." Everybody left already"

" Ok. I'll be there" Shane answered.

" Ok." Connie said before leaving the room.

Shane stood by the door, having a look at their room before closing it behind him. The house was awfully quiet without Mitchie. When she was here, you would always hear her chatter around.

* * *

At the cemetery, a brief ceremony was held where Shane sang a few lines of Gotta Find You.

Before Mitchie's coffin was lowered to the ground, a single tear was seen falling from Shane's eyes with a whisper of

"I love you Mitch, forever and always"

* * *

When eveybody left, Shane stayed behind alone.

" I love you Mitchie. I know you have to go, but someday i will be with you again there." Shane said now crying openly.

Michelle Demetria Torres-Gray

Born: August 20, 1989

Died: March 13, 2024

* * *

Three months after Mitchie's death, Shane died in a tragic car accident and was seen in the crash holding a picture of Mitchie and him at Camp Rock.

Shane Joseph Gray

Born: August 15, 1989

Died: June 24, 2024

* * *

**This is my first one-shot. This is in memoriam of my good friend, Katrina, who passed away at the age of 12 in a tragic car accident. I missed you Kat!**

**Songs:**

**Gotta Find You- Joe Jonas**

**Appreciate- Nick Jonas**


End file.
